Harry Potter et l'Etoile Filante
by Shayaxx
Summary: Post HP6. Le danger s'intensifie dans le Monde Magique et une menace plus conséquente que celle que représente Voldemort se réveille et leur jonction provoquerait le chaos et/ou un monde où la tyrannie et la terreur seraient maîtres. Seuls,les sorciers..
1. Le destin s'enclenche

Auteur : xxShayaxx, anciennement Beauty_Funny.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à la fabuleuse Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

Summary : Le danger s'intensifie dans le Monde Magique et une menace plus redoutables que celle que représente Voldemort se réveille et leur jonction provoquerait le chaos d'où émergerait un monde où la tyrannie et la terreur sont maîtres. Seuls ,les sorciers sont condamnés...L'arrogance des Sorciers du fait de l'intime conviction qu'ils ont qu'ils sont supérieurs à toutes les autres espèces magiques pourrait leur être fatale.; les autres peuples magiques par déni du danger ou par désintérêt pour le monde des Sorciers, qui est pour l'instant la seule victime de cette machination, représentent pourtant la clé de la victoire car c'est dans l'œuf qu'il faut détruire la menace du Mal...

Fanfiction entièrement revisitée... J'avais songé à modifier directement les chapitres au fur et à mesure de leur réécriture mais je pense que ce serait beaucoup trop confus`pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction depuis le début ne soyez donc pas étonnés de noter la disparition des chapitres suivants ils sont en cours de réécriture. J'avais 13/14 ans quand l'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue...j'en ai aujourd'hui 18 et mon évolution va de pair avec la conception que j'avais de cette fiction. Tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis 2007 auront tôt fait de réaliser le changement ;)

**gras = langue elfique.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Le destin s'enclenche.  
**

Dans un château enfoncé au cœur de l'écosse médiévale, 4 sorciers étaient attablés autour d'un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Ils semblaient subjugués par la contemplation de cette objet à l'apparence banale.

-« Quelles indications avons nous ? Nous n'aurons pas assez d'énergie pour nous permettre le moindre faux-pas, nous devons être certains de ne pas nous tromper d'époque » dit Salazar Serpentard d'un ton froid.

-« Lorsque l'heure sera venue nous serons avertis par un signe » rétorqua Godric Gryffondor avec une animosité évidente.

-« Et comment allons nous faire pour que l'objet soit en sa possession ? Nous pourrions le cacher et la laisser nous prouver son mérite en le retrouvant mais je crains que cela ne nous fasse perdre du temps, et nous en manquons déjà lourdement » Intervint Helga Poufsouffle en adressant un regard d'avertissement à Godric Gryffondor qui menaçait de lancer un sort à l'illustre Serpentard.

-« De la manière la plus simple qui soit » répondit Rowena Serdaigle qui intervenait pour la première fois.

Elle prit l'objet en question dans ses mains et après quelques secondes d'observations, elle le tendit à Salazar qui semblait surpris.

-« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais, Rowena ? demanda Godric d'une voix sceptique.

-« Oui » dit-elle « je l'ai vu, ceci est son destin et c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, ils l'ont choisie, elle devra en assumer les conséquences. Salazar » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le concerné s'approcha doucement et prenant l'objet avec délicatesse il le mit autour de son cou aussitôt une lumière blanche l'entoura.

-« A présent va Salazar, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Salazar effectua une révérence moqueuse avant de sortir pour la dernière fois du château.

-« J'espère que nous avons fait le bon choix et que le Destin ne se jouera pas à nouveau de nous , murmura Helga.

-« L'avenir nous le dira ! A présent que notre mission est remplie je crois qu'il est temps de nous en aller, nous devons économiser un maximum d'énergie, dit simplement Rowena.

-« Tout de même », grommela Godric « confier un objet de cette valeur à Salazar c'est… »

-« Nécessaire » le coupa Rowena, nous ne sommes que les intermédiaires, c'est le Destin qui l'a voulu.

-« Si tu le dis » marmonna Godric pas du tout convaincu.

-« N'oublie pas Godric que nous interviendrons plus tard…nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête et fixèrent le ciel brumeux de fin d'été.

-« Bonne chance petite étoile, murmura Rowena.

OoOoOo

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Salazar transplana directement dans son manoir situé bien loin de l'Ecosse. Il avisa son épouse – une splendide elfe aux cheveux d'or- de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses « collègues ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-« **Où était-il **?** Ewenie a presque retourné les mondes pour le retrouver **».

Salazar fronça les sourcils, il faut dire qu'il avait été préoccupé par l'ampleur de la tâche qu'impliquait la possession de ce pendentif qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demandé à sa _chère_ amie comment elle était entrée en possession de cet objet.

- « Je ne sais pas », admit-il à contre-coeur. « L'essentiel est qu'il soit sous notre protection désormais n'est-ce pas » ?

La belle elfe acquiesça et s'approcha doucement de lui elle lui enleva le pendentif et le fit tourner entre ses mains comme si elle attendait qu'un événement particulier se produise.

- « **On pourrait le redonner à Ewenie** » suggéra-t-elle.

Salazar eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage naguère détendu était maintenant complètement fermé cependant ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il semblait presque triste.

- « Non, elle trouverait le moyen de se mettre en danger. »

- « **Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'elle le recherche** », supplia l'elfe, «** Tu sais tout ce dont elle est capable avec ce pendentif** ».

Salazar secoua la tête.

- « Raison de plus pour ne pas le lui remettre. Je ne veux pas contribuer à son entreprise de suicide » dit Salazar d'un ton catégorique. « Où pourrions-nous le dissimuler ? »

- « **En Galnicie **? » Susurra la belle elfe d'un air innocent.

Salazar leva les yeux aux ciel tandis qu'un sourire narquois faisait irruption sur ses lèvres.

- « Autant le remettre à Ewenie, elle aura tôt fait de sentir sa présence à de le retrouver. Remets le au Conseil. »

- « **Pour qu'elle les tue une fois qu'elle apprendra qu'ils lui ont caché cela pendant des siècles ? Non, de plus ils sont beaucoup trop hostiles à Ewenie, ils finiraient par le brandir omme une arme contre elle, sans compter que-** » elle s'interrompit brusquement puis au bout de quelques secondes leva des yeux écarquillés vers son mari. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait trop bien cette expression, elle signifiait que sa femme était certaine d'avoir eu une excellente idée or généralement, ces idées avaient plutôt tendance à empirer les situations déjà problématiques. « **Donc** », reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était, « **Ira peut nous aider, je pense même que l'on devrait lui confier ce joyau** »

Salazar haussa un sourcil.

- « Ira fait partie du Conseil, donc tu te rallies à ma suggestion » ?

- « **Non, nous avertissons Ira et ne t'inquiète pas elle ne révélera rien au Conseil n'oublie pas qu'elle se méfie d'eux de plus elle ne ferait rien qui puisse tôt ou tard porter préjudice à Ewenie, je ne prendrais pas ce risque autrement. **

- «** Je sais...Je te fais confiance **».

-«**Ainsi soit-il, peut-être enfin gagnerons-nous le Pardon.** », dit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce et pleine d'espoir.

- « **Si ce sacrifice ne vous l'obtient pas, alors rien ne le pourra **»

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

OoOoOo

_Galnicie, Dëwrendil._

La petite fille qui ne semblait pas avoir atteint son premier anniversaire agita ses menottes en direction d'un livre situé à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle sur une étagère. Rien ne se produisit. Elle réitéra donc son geste et de dépit poussa un hurlement strident qui alerta une grande elfe qui accourut et dut plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. Les cris étaient assourdissement, comme provenant d'un vampire mourant.

-« **Arrête donc** », ordonna-t-elle à la petite fille.

Celle-ci leva vers elle de grands yeux gris larmoyants, presque translucides le livre qu'elle visait tomba à ses pieds, et elle gazouilla, fière d'elle, toute trace de tristesse envolée.

-«** T'es tu déjà débarrassée des Nœuds **? » ? s'étonna la femme, « **Elya** » ! cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt une jeune elfe, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène apparut devant elle. Ses yeux caramels entouré d'un halo doré marque de l'appartenance à la race des elfes scintillaient . Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit qui était pratiquement cachée par sa cape noir.

-« **Oui, ma Dame »**? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« -**Notre chère Lysandra s'est libérée des Nœuds**.».

- « **En êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne doute pas de sa puissance mais il est encore trop tôt** ? S'étonna la dite Elya.

-« ** N'oubliez pas de qui nous parlons, je dois avouer être assez impressionnée mais pas du tout surprise. Par ailleurs on vient de me faire savoir que le descendant de Salazar a été mis hors d'état de nuire, je me réjouis pour mon cher ami Albus, il me paressait bien préoccupé ces derniers temps **», dit-elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras, celle-ci s'était endormie tenant serré dans ses petites mains, un petit objet argenté.

-« **Ne peut-elle pas quitter ce pendentif, j'ai tenté de le lui retirer alors que je lui faisais prendre un bain, elle a hurlé si fort que j'ai dû me résoudre à le lui laisser »**

- « **Veille à ce qu'elle ne s'en sépare jamais. S'il venait à disparaître nous serions tous définitivement perdus. C'est notre Salut qu'il porte.** »

- « **Il serait plus judicieux alors que vous le protégiez vous-même **»

- « **Elya, vous n'êtes pas objective, laissez Lys grandir avant de reprendre votre vieil antagonisme. N'encouragez pas les murmures. Il est vrai que Lys ne revient qu'en période de graves troubles mais elle détient notre Salut.** »

- « **Le Conseil dit qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse **», répondit enfin Elya.

- « **Tu sais bien qu'ils ne lui ont jamais fait confiance. Pourtant elle s'est rachetée et d'une certaine manière nous a tous sauvé la vie si je puis me permettre. Nous ne serions pas là sans Eux et c'est particulièrement grâce à elle que nous avons reçu l'ultime opportunité de gagner notre Salut **»

Elya arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, elle respectait trop sa Dame pour lui faire part du fond de sa pensée. Celle-ci était trop bonne pour comprendre que Lysandra et elle étaient voués à se haïr, à se détruire. Ses yeux se plissèrent, parfois elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas des occasions inespérées pour se débarrasser définitivement de ce démon, de ce fruit du Diable. C'est la mort que cette elfe apportait et non pas la rémission tant attendue, Irèlila se trompait Lysandra était dangereuse, elle ne laissait que mort et destruction sur son passage. Seuls le Conseil et elle-même semblaient en avoir conscience ils ne lui avaient jamais fait confiance et cela n'était pas près de changer. Le problème était que Lysandra était encore vue comme la salvatrice suprême par la plupart des Elfes. _Plus pour longtemps_, se dit-elle. _Plus pour longtemps. _Elle ne remarqua pas le regard sombre que lui lança Dame Irèlila.

OoOoOo

_4, Privet Drive_

A Privet Drive, Harry Potter était totalement effondré par la mort de feu son mentor Albus Dumbledore. Ses sombres pensées le ramenèrent ensuite à Rogue, ce traître, il serra les poings. Et dire qu'il avait toujours dit que Rogue était mauvais mais Dumbledore était beaucoup trop bon, accordant des secondes chances à tout le monde sans se dire que certains êtres étaient naturellement et foncièrement mauvais. Il pensa ensuite à Ginny., sa tendre Ginny qu'il avait dû quitter de peur de la mettre en danger. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu et il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à elle mais la bataille était perdue d'avance..Il enrageait de ne pouvoir avoir le droit, lui aussi, à quelques moments de bonheur. Aujourd'hui on était le 31 juillet. A peine eut il penser cela que des hiboux s'engouffrèrent à travers la fenêtre entrouverte.

D'un geste las, il attrapa le premier paquet qui possédait une lettre en se demandant pourquoi ils prenaient la peine de lui envoyer des cadeaux alors qu'il était censé les rejoindre dans quelques jours.

S_alut Harry !_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir 17 ans ? Maman dit que ça ne change rien, avoir le droit de transplaner et d'utiliser sa magie en dehors de Poudlard c'est génial non ? N'hésite pas donner une petite leçon aux affreux moldus qui te servent de famille. C'est l'orage à la maison papa est débordé au ministère et maman est à bout de nerfs, elle craque tout le temps et évidemment c'est nous en faisons les frais, enfin surtout les jumeaux... Toute la communauté magique est sans dessus dessous c'est la panique totale, et je les comprends après la mort de Dumbledore Tu-Sais-Qui ne va plus s'arrêter. D'ailleurs l'Ordre se demande même si on pourra retourner à Poudlard, incroyable non ? Tu as lu la Gazette ? Mes parents sont inquiets mais je trouve cette histoire drôle, il n'y en a plus beaucoup des comme ça. Je te l'envoie ainsi que mon cadeau qui j'espère te plaira. Des membres de l'ordre et papa viendront te chercher le 3 août à 19H00._

_A bientôt, Ron_

_PS : Ginny est triste depuis qu'on est arrivés au Terrier, elle ne parle presque plus et ne mange que lorsque maman l'en oblige ! Lorsque tu viendras on devra mettre certaines choses au clair._

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur en lisant la dernière phrase de Ron et se promis d'aller voir Ginny sitôt arriver au Terrier. Cependant son cœur bondit de jouer à l'idée de quitter définitivement les Dursley. Il prit la gazette du sorcier et lut :

_Chers lecteurs, hier soir pendant que les mangemorts attaquaient Balsidon une ville entièrement moldue, près de Londres, des témoins ont remarqué l'apparition soudaine et étrange d'une jeune femme au plein milieu de la bataille qui voyait s'opposer Mangemorts et Aurors. Son identité n'a pu être révélée en raison du masque qui recouvrait presque l'intégralité de son visage, elle semblait «venir d'autre part » assurent les témoins. Ces derniers révèlent que la jeune femme semblait surprise de se retrouver au milieu de cette bataille mais aurait clairement demander à voir le Professeur Dumbledore "immédiatement". Elle venait sans doute de très loin pour ignorer son assassinat. Ce fut un Auror qui lui apprit la triste nouvelle. Elle aurait alors paru dépitée et sans faire plus d 'état aurait « disparu » dans un nuage de fumé argenté. Mangemorts et Aurors vite fait remis de cette apparition ont aussitôt repris les hostilités. Le bilan est de 26 auros tués et 64 blessés, seuls une dizaine de Mangemorts ont pu être arrêtés. Qui pourra nous sauver de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?Le Survivant y parviendra-t-il ?_

_Vos reporters dévoués, Frankie et Hélène._

Harry haussa un sourcil puis se désintéressa du sujet. Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva un livre de Quidditch : _« Les feintes les plus spectaculaires des meilleurs attrapeurs du XX ème siècle »._ Il sourit et attrapa un autre hibou,il ouvrit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture soignée de sa meilleure amie: Hermione.

_Salut Harry !,_

_Bon anniversaire et j'espère que tu prendras la peine de lire le livre que je t'envoie! Car il te sera sans doute très utile. Je serai au Terrier lorsque tu arriveras ce qui, j'espère, ne va pas tarder,avec la mort de Dumbledore c'est la panique et tout le monde sait que tu es le dernier espoir de la lumière, donc ne t'étonnes si ton nom revient souvent dans la Gazette ! Ne fais rien d'imprudent. _

_On se revoit bientôt, Hermione._

Intrigué, il ouvrit le paquet de son amie : il trouva un énorme livre qui s'intitulait : _Sorts noirs, comment s'en protéger ?_

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Le cadeau que je t'envoie est très spécial, je l'ai ramené des montagnes et j'espère qu'il va te plaire. _

_Ps : il faut attendre quelques temps,quelques semaines à peu près conserve bien l'oeuf au chaud. _

_A bientôt, Hagrid._

Il prit l'oeuf dans ses mains intrigué puis le mit dans sa valise.

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop abattu, va de l'avant et ne te replie pas sur toi-même,la mort d'Albus a été un choc pour nous tous, nous éprouvons « tous » de la tristesse mais nous continuons tout de même à vivre en pensant aux morts que cette guerre à engendré, cela doit nous donner la rage de vaincre, les victimes seront vengées. Je t'offre ceci mais serais là pour t'aider dans cette démarche. _

_Affectueusement, Lunard_

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Harry, Remus l'avait parfaitement compris. Il ouvrit le paquet et resta bouche bée :_ « Comment devenir un animagus par les Maraudeurs en peu de temps? »_.Il se promit de lire sitôt arriver au Terrier. Il prit le paquet suivant et fut ému :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et t'envoie se présent. On se voit bientôt au Terrier_

_Ginny, qui t'aime._

Il reposa la lettre et ouvrit ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé : Un chaîne composée d'un petit cœur dans lequel des flammes dansaient, lorsqu'il l' attacha autour de son cou, les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité et une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Il vit un autre paquet.

_Salut Harry !_

_Nous jurons solennellement que tous ces cadeaux sont inoffensifs. _

_Fred et George._

Il sourit en voyant l'apparence souvent douteuse des « cadeaux » des jumeaux. Il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Devant lui se tenait le plus bel animal qu'il n'ait jamais vu : un phénix. Et chose étonnante il était entièrement noir hormis ses yeux rouges incandescent, de loin on aurait facilement pu le confondre avec un corbeau. Il parvint difficilement à détourner son regard du phénix et attrapa le bout de parchemin qu'il lui présentait avec ce qui semblait être de l'impatience, s'il avait été humain Harry aurait juré qu'il tapait des pieds, aussitôt que l'oiseau fut libéré du parchemin il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

_Harry James Potter,_

_Tu ne me connais sans doute pas, nous nous verrons sûrement dans longtemps je l'espère car nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer dans des circonstances, disons désagréables ? Pour ton dix-septième anniversaire je t'offre ceci. Ce n'est pas un jouet, je me doute que tu vas te méfier -comme tu le devrais, après tout je pourrais te vouloir du mal- car Dumbledore tel que je le connais t'a sans doute gardé dans l'ignorance, peut importe, je trouverai un moyen de te confirme mes bonnes intentions si je puis dire. Je ne te l'offre pas de gaieté de cœur et il me reviendra sitôt ma mission achevée._

_Ewenië._

Il resta incrédule, qui était cette personne qui semblait ne pas le porter dans son cœur tout en ayant, de toute évidence, l'attention de l'aider ? Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un magnifique pendentif représentant un phœnix déployant ses ailes, le phœnix semblait animé et Harry aurait juré qu'il venait de lui sourire Il hésita- après tout peut-être que cette personne était à la solde de Voldemort-, d'un autre côté les barrières de sécurités mises en place par Dumbledore autour de la maison n'aurait pas laisser passer un objet maléfique...Confus et sa curiosité piquée au vif, il décida de le ranger dans sa valise, il demanderait conseil à Hermione, elle saurait sans aucun doute que faire. Il bailla et décida de se mettre au lit.

OoOoOo

**Galnicie, Dëwrendil.**

Loin du calme de Privet Drive, une jeune fille marchait dans une forêt dense, des hurlements inquiétants déchiraient le silence paisible de la nuit. La jeune Elfe portait une tenue de combat composée d'un short en cuir marron, un haut sur lequel était accroché de nombreuses petites dagues et une ceinture en cuir noir à laquelle étaient suspendus une épée et deux poignards. Sa cape de velours noir était fendue et du sang la tâchait à plusieurs endroits. Elle avait aussi un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches sur son épaule. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux tresses qui se rejoignaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux violets et gris luisaient d'une étrange intensité.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche elle aboutit à un immense château entièrement blanc. Le château semblait avoir été rénové à plusieurs endroits mais on devinait au premier coup d'œil qu'il datait de très longtemps au vu des fissures, signes, et empreintes. Le château possédait 4 tours, très hautes et parallèles les unes aux autres. Une immense étoile recouvrait toute la façade des grandes portes de l'entrée. L'étoile brillait de mille feux et en même semblait menacer de s'éteindre.

Le visage de la jeune fille était de marbre, on n'y lisait aucune expression aussi on ne se rendait pas compte du tourment qui l'animait.

Elle arriva devant les lourdes portes du château et vit deux gardes la regarder intensément avant de s'incliner et de lui ouvrir les portes.

-«** Princesse, vous voilà de retour, puisse votre voyage s'être bien déroulé** », dit le premier garde.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'entrer dans l'immense demeure. Elle se retrouvait dans une grande salle de couleur vive : le rouge et le jaune était maître de la salle. Un trône se situait au fond de la salle, un long tapis rouge traçait un chemin jusque là. Le plafond était très haut et sombres.

-« **Vous voilà de retour !** », s'exclama une voix profonde et méprisante.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à une elfe aux cheveux ébènes et yeux caramel remplis de mépris.

-« **En effet me revoilà, où se trouve Dame Irèlïla** » ? demanda la concernée d'une voix arrogante mais tout de même inquiète.

-« **Sa majesté est dans ses appartements et souhaite vous voir, elle est très faible alors ne la fatiguez pas avec vos histoires** » !

-« **Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! Vous pouvez vous retirer je pense pouvoir me rendre dans ses appartements sans escorte** ».

-« **Sa Majesté insiste pour voir ' tous ses proches' je cite.** ».

-« **Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais que vous en faisiez partie **» glissa perfidement la jeune elfe.

L'Elfe aux cheveux sombres ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Elles longèrent les longs couloirs éclairés pas des lanternes et des chandelles puis arrivèrent devant de lourdes portes entièrement argentées et Elya puisque c'était elle, poussa fermement les portes.

Devant elles se trouvait une immense pièce entièrement argentée au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit aux draps bleus. La pièce était remplie de personnes qui chuchotaient entre eux, soucieuses de l'état de leur souveraine. En effet celle-ci se trouvait sur le lit et paressait très faible, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ternes et éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses yeux bleus mer étaient vides mais une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'elle observa la jeune elfe sur le pas de la porte. Elle voulut se redresser mais la jeune elfe l'en empêcha.

-« **Ne vous fatiguez pas, Dame Irèlïla** », murmura-t-elle.

-**Oh, Lys comme je regrette de vous laissez seule ainsi, je vais m'en aller, mon cycle touche à sa fin, il était déjà prévu qu'il soir court pour que le Rappel suivant soit rapide mais vous! Qu'allez vous devenir?** », dit-elle d'une voix plaintive et faible.

-« **Ne dîtes pas cela ! Vous êtes juste un peu épuisée, mais demain tout ira bien **», dit la dite Lysandra plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour la mourante.

-« **Non, mon enfant j'entends l'Appel… **»

- « **Non », **dit Lysandra, les sourcils froncés. «** Le cycle ne peut pas prendre fin de façon aussi brutale ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens** », cria-t-elle presque, devenant hystérique. Les murmures s'amplifièrent, Elya voulut faire sortir Lysandra de la chambre mais le regard que celle-ci lui lança la glaça sur place.

- «** Ne me touche pas **», dit-elle d'une voix polaire avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe qui gisait dans le lit, et qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Lysandra était stupéfaite, son ange gardien ne pouvait s'éteindre ! C'était une elfe ! Elle était jeune et ni blessée, ni malade. Quelque chose clochait. Elle pensa qu'elle allait pleurer mais les larmes étaient comme bloquées en elle, elle s'insulta à nouveau de monstre quand elle ne parvint même pas à éprouver une grande peine alors que celle qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille était sur le point de mourir. Elle ne ressentait rien, comme d'habitude.

-« **Ma petite étoile filante **», elle parlait d'une voix tellement inaudible que seule Lysa était en mesure de l'entendre malgré l'ouïe très fine des Elfes, « **l'heure est venue pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes. Mon testament est dans la salle des archives. Tu accompliras ton destin et le nôtre, tu es notre Ange, notre clé, notre Salut dépend de toi, Étoile Filante. Il faut que tu ailles en Angleterre, plus précisément à Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Retrouve l'élu et accomplis sa prophétie. Non, l'autre »**, (elle toussa et dut s'interrompre pendant plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle) «** la...la autre moitié de la Prophétie a été prédite par Rowena Serdaigle d'Angleterre. En te révélant son contenu j'ai eu conscience de te mettre un lourd fardeau les épaules mais tu es forte. Tu l'as toujours été. Garde précieusement notre clé sur toi, ne t'en sépare sous aucun prétexte, Jamais! Je sens mes forces m'abandonner**, murmura Dame Irèlïla alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible.

« **Pourquoi mon instinct me dit que tout ceci n'est qu'une horrible comédie **? Répondit simplement Lysa. Si tous les occupants de la pièce avaient les larmes aux yeux, elle arborait plutôt une expression suspicieuse.

« **Tu as toujours été trop sceptique** »

« **Ca nous a sauvé la vie bon nombre de fois. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu me caches**. » Répéta-t-elle une fois encore, elle ne put contrôler le volume de sa voix aussi les autres occupants de la pièce avaient entendu sa dernière phrase. Des murmures outrés s'élevèrent à nouveau, le comportement de Lysandra était scandaleux et il ne faisait aucun doute que dés le lever du soleil il serait rapporté dans toute la Galnicie

- « **Je n'ai ni le temps, ni la volonté d'être reine, je n'ai pas été rappelée pour cela et tu le sais **» Reprit Lysa, indifférente aux regards colériques qu'elle recevait. Car même si les autres occupants de la pièce ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle disait il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'elle s'opposait à la Reine et cela leur était insoutenable.

Irèlila sourit, une étrange expression de fierté passant sur son visage.

-**Je suis...fière de toi. Tu comprendras tout bientôt, tu n'es pas guidée par l'obscurité et je te supplie de...poursuivre** (elle toussa, plus violemment cette fois) **ceci. Tu comprendras**. »

- « **Combien de temps »** ? Dit simplement Lysa avec une étrange expression de soulagement sur le visage.

- « **Quelques temps. Je pars »**, dit Irèlila.

Lysa posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- « **Je serai là. »**

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tous purent voir des larmes étincelantes couler sur ses joues. Enfin elle pleurait, la tension sembla se dissiper quelque peu.

-« **Je t'aime Lysandra, pour toujours. Ne me pleure pas ceci n'est pas la fin, nous nous retrouverons dans le prochain cycle **».

-« **Je t'aime aussi** » murmura Lysa d'une voix brisée.

Et la grande souveraine de Dëwrendil que fut Irèlïla rendit son dernier souffle un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Toutes les personnes présentes continuèrent à verser des larmes. Lysandra, elle, ne versa qu'une seule et unique. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux et posa un doux baiser sur ses paupières.

Elle se retourna vers son ancienne gouvernante qui pleurait.

-«** Préparez-vous à embarquer pour l'île de l'Emsya, lorsque le soleil sera levé. Son enveloppe sera conservé dans la chambre de glace jusqu'à la cérémonie. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un en profite pour la détruire définitivement **», dit Lysandra d'une voix brisée mais claire.

Pour une fois Elya ne chercha pas à la contredire, elle était beaucoup trop ébranlée par la mort de la souveraine pour dire quoi que se soit.

-«** Que personne ne parle de la disparition de notre reine, je l'annoncerai publiquement demain, à présent rentrez chez vous en ayant une pensée pour celle qui fut une grande reine **», ordonna Lysandra.

Lentement les personnes dans la pièce sortirent les yeux gonflés et rouges par les larmes.

Elya jeta un dernier regarde au corps avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour la jeune princesse.

Sitôt qu'elle fut seule, le masque de douleur qu'arborait Lysa disparut et fut remplacé par une expression de pur ennui. D'un geste mécanique elle recouvrit le visage de Dame Irèlïla d'un drap. Elle avait du travail, qu'elle devait maintenant reporter. Cet imprévu était très gênant. De plus une fois remise de ses émotions Elya allait tenter de s'emparer du trône, c'était évident et il lui faudrait alors être très rusée pour éviter cet imminent problème. Cependant quelqu'un devait clamer le trône dans le mois qui suivait la disparition du souverain, elle n'avait aucune envie de régner mais ne pouvait prendre le risque de le révéler. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation insolite dans laquelle l'avait mise son mentor ? Elle jeta un dernier regard au corps de la défunte reine avant de regagner ses appartements. Elle s'allongea toute habillée dans son lit avant de dormir presque aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla avant le lever du soleil et une grimace contrariée apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea aux récents évènements qui venaient contrecarrer ses plans. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Learea, cette dernière allait être furieuse.

Elle se para d'une magnifique robe noire, la robe était en satin et luisait. Elle traînait un peu sur le sol et les manches étaient très longues. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en deux tresses simples qu'elle avait attacha ensuite en chignon. Elle posa ensuite une magnifique couronne en argent ornée de plusieurs motifs elfiques qui signalait son statut de princesse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de l'image qu'il lui renvoya. Ses yeux d'habitude mauves/gris étincelants étaient froids.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et vit qu'elle était remplie. Elle parla alors d'une voix claire :

-« **Que tout le monde aille sur la Grande Place Publique, avertissez toute la population, envoyez un messager leur dire que la Princesse a une déclaration publique à faire à son peuple. Ne laissez rien échapper c'est moi qui leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Vous pouvez disposer. »**

Tout le monde lui obéit non sans chuchotements. Elya lui lança un regard mauvais mais Lysandra n'en avait cure si Elisa voulait le Royaume, elle allait devoir se débarrasser d'elle avant, cette pensée la fit sourire. Si seulement Elya pouvait l'attaquer frontalement elle aurait alors enfin le prétexte rêvé pour la détruire. Pour toujours.

Une heure plus tard elle traversa la cour pour se rendre sur la Place qui était remplie, tout le monde avait voulu être là ils étaient curieux et se demandaient pourquoi c'était la princesse qui les appelait et non la reine.

Elle monta sur l'immense estrade et balaya tout le monde du regard. Et elle commença d'une voix assurée :

-« **Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce n'est pas notre reine qui se tient devant vous aujourd'hui. Très cher peuple j'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer la disparition de notre souveraine bien-aimée Dame Irèlïla ,fille de Ishïa du Welïth **».

Des murmures incrédules et tristes parcoururent l'assemblé. Les larmes aux yeux, les elfes semblaient abasourdis.

-« **Je comprends votre tristesse mieux que personne, la cérémonie auront lieu sur l'île de l'Emsya où son corps et surtout comme vous vous en doutez, son sang, seront conservés jusqu'au prochain cycle. La lecture du testament aura lieu en Angleterre, à Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Ceci fait, et grâce à son testament ,je réorganiserai le royaume afin qu'il ****soit toujours aussi protégé et en état. Plusieurs bateaux sont mis à la disposition de ceux qui souhaitent lui rendre un dernier hommage** ».

Après avoir fini son discours, suivie par Elya, elle arriva devant un majestueux bateau représentant un phœnix au ailes déployées. Elles, ainsi que quelques sujets pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Lysandra ne se préoccupa pas du décor. L'ennui s'emparait d'elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'amuser un peu avec les sorciers, un sourire sadique se forma sur ses yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu d'Elaira, sa suivante.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

-« **Nous sommes arrivés **» !, cria une voix.

Le bateau accosta sur une île déserte mais à la place du sable il y avait de l'herbe fraîche.

Lysandra et ses compagnons sortirent et ils arrivèrent devant un cercueil. Dame Irèlïla avait été lavée et parée soigneusement. Elle reposait dans une belle robe blanche ornée de fleurs et d'étoiles. Une magnifique couronne d'or reposait sur sa tête et elle avait conservé son petit sourire. Elle était resplendissante.

Lysandra remarqua à ce moment là que plusieurs autres personnes étaient là,elle constata que tous royaumes étaient représentés.

La souveraine de la Luvia, un royaume voisin et allié depuis la nuit des temps s'avança près du cercueil et commença à parler d'une voix douce :

-« **Ci-gît Dame Irèlïla, reine de la Dëwrendil, fille de Ishïa du Wëlith, protectrice de la nature et amie de tous, elle fut une grande reine mais aussi une grande amie de confiance. Tous les peuples qui ont requiert son aide l'ont obtenu. Rares sont ceux qui furent autant regrettés et rare seront ceux qui seront autant regrettés. Prions pour que son âme passe les Portes Intermédiaires, afin que nous puissions la revoir, plus imposante que jamais, lorsque un cycle nouveau aura débuté.**».

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis chacun vint près de sa tombe en lui glissant quelques mots et prières.

Lorsque le tour de Lysandra vient elle s'approche lentement puis s'agenouilla devant le dépouille.

-« **Une fois de plus vous êtes parvenue à contrecarrer mes plans, j'espère bien que vous avez songé à tout ce que cela impliquait sinon c'est votre Royaume qui sera perdu **» dit Lysa d'une voix basse et menaçante alors qu'une fausse expression de tristesse était plaquée sur son visage.

Ils restèrent sur l'île plusieurs minutes avant de regagner leurs bateaux.

Tous les bateaux, regagnèrent le Dëwrendil.

Lysandra accompagnée de quelques Elfes prépara le voyage en Angleterre après l'observation des trois jours de deuil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version !

Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur twitter = Feel_my_words


	2. Prologue des temps sombres

Tout ou presque appartient à la merveilleuse Jo Rowling.

**Note de l'Auteur: `**

Après de longs mois de silence, je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de la nouvelle version de cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre votre avis !

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2: Prologue des temps sombres**

_4, Privet Drive_

Harry fut réveillé par sa tante à 7 heures et demi pour préparer le petit-dé fronça les sourcils, depuis le début de l'été, il faisait des rêves dont contrairement à son habitude, il ne se souvenait plus le lendemain. Soupirant il se dirigea vers la cuisine en pensant qu'il devrait avertir son oncle de l'arrivée des membres de l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était assis à table avec pour seul repas une tartine de marmelade ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

-« Euh…Oncle Vernon ?

-« Quoi » ?

-« Les membres de l'ordre viennent me chercher ce soir à 19H00 »

-« QUOI ? Comment » ? S'éructa Oncle Vernon en devenant rouge, puis violet Harry observa ce changement de couleur avec intérêt.

- « Ils viennent me chercher par la cheminée sans doute ! Mais en passant c'est ma dernière journée ici ensuite je ne viendrai plus puisque je suis majeur dans le monde sorcier. »

Sur ce il se retira dans sa chambre, cette nouvelle ayant apparemment pour effet d'évacuer la colère de son oncle qui devait maintenant attendre l'arrivée des sorciers avec au moins autant d'impatience que lui, nota Harry avec ironie. Il commença à lire le livre que Hermione lui avait offert. Apprendre des nouveaux contre-sorts seraient forcément très utiles même si cela ne lui serait d'aucune aide dans sa recherche aux horcruxes qui était au point mort. Il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse. Il fallait qu'il pense à demander de l'aide à Hermione, elle ferait des recherches sur RAB. Harry poussa un soupir las puis décida qu'il était temps de faire sa valise. Pour la dernière fois.

OoOoOo

_Londres, Gringotts _

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsque Lysandra et ses compagnons arrivèrent à Londres et parvinrent au Chemin de Traverse. Leur arrivée eut du mal à passer inaperçue, l'allée étant quasiment déserte depuis le début de l'été en raison de la montée en puissance du Lord Noir et les raids fréquents menés par les mangemorts qui jouissaient de la terreur qu'ils inspiraient.

Arrivés dans la banque ils se dirigèrent vers un Gobelin qui les observa avant demander d'une voix désagréable :

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous » ?

Les elfes froncèrent les sourcils, le ton désagréable du Gobelin était sans équivoque, ils étaient sur le point de l'attaquer lorsque Lysandra décida d'intervenir, ils attiraient déjà l'attention sur eux et c'était justement qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

_-«_** µ Nous sommes venus consulter le coffre de la Dame Irelila du Welith, et je vous demanderais aussi de nous témoigner plus de respect, je m'en voudrais de voir disparaître un si beau bâtiment µ. **Lança Lysandra au Gobelin dans sa propre langue ce qui eut pour effet de calmer considérablement le Gobelin qui afficha un visage plus avenant, il n'avait pas manqué la menace clairement formulée.

-« **Très bien, et vous qui êtes vous pour parler la langue des Gobelins **»?

- « Disons que nous possédons beaucoup de ressources, le coffre s'il-vous-plaît. Nous pouvons nous exprimer en Anglais, je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur moi », dit Lysandra comme si leurs accoutrements tout droit sortis de contes ne rendaient pas cette tâche impossible.

- « Avez vous la clé » ?

Lysa haussa un sourcil.

- C'est moi la clé »

Le Gobelin acquiesça, un rictus étrange aux lèvres.

- Suivez-moi ».

Il les mena dans une salle richement décorée dans laquelle se trouvaient d'autres personnalités imposantes de la Galnicie.

Lysandra leur adressa un bref sourire mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rare mais son visage se détendit.

-« Vous avez le soutien de la Luvia, comme il l'a toujours été » dit une imposante elfe nommée Cighah d'une voix douce.

-« Les temps qui s'annoncent sont sombres, je crains que la Grande Révolution n'ait lieu de nouveau. Seulement, cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts à y faire face. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas encore là, le danger réel ne s'est pas encore manifesté, mais si cela arrive alors vous pouvez être sûrs que nous serons tous là. Comme autrefois. »

-« J'ai une faveur à vous demander », hésita Lysandra.

-« Je vous écoute »

-« Eh bien, j'ai une mission à accomplir ici en Angleterre, j'avais donné ma parole à notre défunte reine. Le royaume est plus en danger que jamais …je me permets de vous demander de veiller sur mon royaume durant mon absence ».

-« J'accepte de bon cœur » ! Répondit Cighah avec un sourire entendu.

-« Je ne rentre pas avec vous, je dois aller à une réunion sur le cas « Voldemort » puis au Ministère anglais. La course aux alliés semblent avoir commencé, dit Lysandra avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-« Très bien mais ne tardez pas ! Il y a toujours des comploteurs dans les royaumes et le votre sera vulnérable si vous vous absentez trop longtemps »

Lysa leva les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment préoccupée par l'avenir du Royaume.

Le Gobelin qui arriva avec un long parchemin interrompit leur conversation.

-« Dame Irelila a d'abord tenu à vous faire parvenir un message, elle précise également que vous seule pouvez accéder à son coffre. »

Lysandra soupira, pourquoi garder un compte dans la banque des sorciers ? En cette période trouble ce n'était pas le meilleur des investissement, d'ailleurs se rappela-t-elle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue dans le sien. Elle remarqua à peine la voix de la défunte qui s'élevait du coffre que le Gobelin avait posé sur une table basse.

« Continuez tous à vivre à vous battre pour ce pourquoi nous avons admis tant de sacrifices!

Lysandra, ma chérie ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris et garde toujours espoir. Rappelle-toi tes origines, bats-toi et détruis-les. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu peux le refaire. La Galnicie arrive au tournant de son histoire….Puisse le prochain cycle s'effectuer dans une période prospère! »

Lysandra fut la première à rompre le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

-« A faire pleurer les chaumières», dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques jours et bien que le tentation soit grande, essayez de ne pas me dérober mon royaume, dit-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à Elya qui ne cilla pas.

- « Où partez-vous » ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Lysandra avait pris soin de dissimuler la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Cighah quelques minutes auparavant.

-« Accomplir mon devoir, oui cela m'arrive parfois».

-« Où cela » ?

-« Cela ne te regarde point, reste tranquille durant mon absence si j'apprends que tu as comploté quoi que se soit, je me ferai un énorme plaisir de m'occuper _personnellement_ de ton cas » répondit froidement Lysa qui avait perdu son sourire amusé.

-« Bien ». Répondit Elya, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Lysandra hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-« J'ose espérer que vous m'aiderez dans cette lourde tâche, je n'ai pas encore recouvré l'essentiel de mes pouvoirs, et je ne doute donc pas que certains essaieront de s'emparer du trône aussi vous demanderais-je de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela ».

-« Nous nous en occuperons». affirmèrent-ils une leur de détermination dans le regard. Tous dégageaient une sorte d'aura sombre qui faisait froid dans le dos, on avait du mal à leur prêter de bonnes intentions, tant ils inspiraient la crainte; Ils semblaient être des créatures des Ténèbres, prêts à décimer tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin;

Elya déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux. Elle savait à quel point ils étaient dangereux,_ des créatures du mal _voilà ce qu'ils étaient! De même que celle qu'elle considérait comme une usurpatrice: Lysandra.

-« Je vous remercie », dit Lysandra en s'inclinant.

Sortie de la banque, elle sortie un cor de sa robe et souffla un bon coup à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard un carrosse entièrement bleu avec un oiseau majestueux aux ailes déployées apparut devant elle.

Elle fit un signe de tête au cocher qui vint lui ouvrir la porte avant de retourner à sa place.

Enfin seule elle soupira puis entendit le cocher lui demander la destination, elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

-«…Au Terrier, j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. Suivez le flux. »

-« Très bien, Altesse » !

Et le carrosse démarra avec une Lysandra songeuse. Elle ne connaissait pas ces Weasel (Irèlila lui avait dit que c'était des sorciers très aimables) , une grimace de dégout déformé son visage: les sorciers étaient des crapules lâches et si le Destin n'avait pas encore tourné le dos à la Galnicie, elle se serait fait un malin plaisir à les regarder s'entretuer, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle espérait toujours. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler à eux,même l'air qu'ils respiraient suintait la lâcheté. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait -momentanément- prendre la place d'Irèlila.

-« Ils vont être surpris », se dit elle intérieurement.

Elle arriva finalement à destination et remercia le cocher avant de regarder les alentours. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule maison si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle s'avança vers la maison et traversa le jardin rempli de gnomes. Elle fit une grimace, des sorciers pauvres ! Elle pria pour que ce qui était censé être une maison ne lui tombe pas dessus une fois qu'elle serait à l'intérieur.

Elle envisagea un instant de se changer avant de se raviser; s'il fallait faire bon impression, ses yeux feraient l'affaires. Elle frappa fermement à la porte et une femme grassouillette aux cheveux roux vint lui ouvrir.

-« Oui » ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton si _gentil _que Lysandra eut envie de repartir aussitôt pour éviter tout risque de contagion.

-« Je viens pour la réunion qui devrait avoir lieu dans quelques heures, c'est Dame Irèlïla qui aurait du venir mais elle…est morte », balança-t-elle avec peut-être un petit trop de zèle au vu des yeux de la sorcière dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en toussotant.

-« Toutes mes condoléances ! C'était une femme( Lysandra retint à grande peine la bête qui menaçait d'attquer la pauvre sorcière, inconsciente du danger) si douce! Je m'appelle Molly Weasley. ».

Et elle s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

-« Enchantée »

-« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une fille, dit Mrs Weasley sur un ton qui pour la première fois parût suspect.

-« Je suis sa nièce » répondit Lysandra sans ciller. « Mais elle a été plus qu'une mère pour moi »

-« Oh! Fut la réponse de Mrs Weasley, un peu gênée de son ton accusateur.

Lysandra jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et vit 6 enfants, tous roux, attablés, en train de dîner.

-« Les enfants » ! Cria Molly.

Sidérant par la même occasion Lysandra. Les elfes n'élevaient JAMAIS la voix. Sauf à la guerre.

-« Je vous présente Lysandra »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à Albus Dumbledore » ? Demanda-t-elle.

-« Il a été assassiné pas Severus Rogue »

-« Severus Rogue…, répéta Lysandra songeuse, «Voilà qui est curieux » dit-elle les sourcils froncés

-« Albus avait une confiance sans faille en lui »

-« Oui, Albus avait confiance en beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup trop. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour »

La tête que fit les Weasley lui donna presque envie de rire.

-« Hum…Je vous présente mes enfants : Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald et la petite dernière : Ginevra.

En entendant « la petite dernière », Ginny lança un regard mauvais à sa mère.

Les Weasley lui sourirent, elle hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour feindre une quelconque amabilité.

-« Où sont les autres membres » ? Voyez-vous j'ai une réunion au ministère et je dois avouer que je suis submergée de travail, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi »

-« Oh non ! Les enfants ne font pas partie de l'ordre à part Bill, Charlie, Fred et George, ils sont bien trop jeunes. La réunion n'aura lieu que demain celle du Ministère. »

Lysandra soupira intérieurement et dire qu'elle aurait pu rentrer en Dëwrendil !

« Vous pouvez restez ici en attendant la réunion, j'imagine que vous devez venir de très loin. Vous êtes la bienvenue »

-« Je vous remercie et accepte avec grand plaisir » ! dit hypocritement Lysandra.

-« Ce n'est rien. Ginny ! Accompagne donc cette jeune demoiselle dans la chambre d'amis en face de celle de Ron.

-« Okay 'Man ! dit la concernée avant de se retourner vers Lysandra, « Venez je vais vous y conduire »

Après un dernier hochement de tête Lysandra la suivit. Elles montèrent des escaliers étroits et aboutirent finalement à une chambre étroite et dénuée de meuble, il y avait juste de la place pour placer un petit lit et une valise.

-« J'espère que vous vous y plairez dit Ginny en la regardant. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, quelque chose chez elle lui inspirait de la méfiance.

Lysandra se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de lui demander de sortir. Outrée, Ginny obéit puis rejoignit sa mère, furibonde.

-« elle fait partie de l'ordre, elle, et pas nous et pourtant je jurerais qu'elle n'est pas plus vieille que Ron! ».

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu l'as entendu toi-même la reine Irèlïla est morte et étant l'héritière elle se doit d'accomplir tout ce que celle-ci faisait de son vivant. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, les elfes vivent très longtemps, beaucoup plus que les humains. Tu as remarqué qu'elle n'était pas humaine, n'est)ce pas? »

Ginny acquiesça, pas moins furieuse.

Peu de temps après Lysandra rejoignit Mrs Weasley à son tour.

-« Vous ne connaîtriez pas Harry Potter par hasard? »

-« Harry arrive ce soir tu pourras lui parler ». Répondit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire.

-« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux »? demanda Ginny d'une voix agressive.

-« Rien qui te regarde ou que tu puisses comprendre », répliqua Lysandra.

Ginny la regarda dans les yeux une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas »

-« Fait attention ,petite sorcière, renseigne-toi sur ce que les elfes font aux gens de ton espèce qui les importunent. »

Molly pâlit et se retourna vers sa fille.

-« ! Excuse-toi » !

Ginny marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des excuses, mais qui -Lysandra le savait- n'étaient pas du tout sincères.

-« Bien, vous parliez d'un mariage »

-« En effet Bill que voici va se marier avec Fleur Delacour qui va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ».

-« Tous mes vœux de bonheur », dit Lysandra à Bill qui lui sourit ,un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres à l'entente du nom de la future mariée.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Molly s'y précipita.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Delacour, Fleur, Gabrielle, vous autres ».

Fleur salua tout le monde et se précipita sur Bill pour l'embrasser sous l'œil amusé de Lysandra. Fleur se tourna ensuite vers Lysandra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-« Salut Fleur » dit-elle en français.

Tout le monde la regardait d'un air intriguée tandis qu'une étincelle s'allumait dans le regard de Fleur qui se précipita vers Lysandra pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues !5 ou 6 années non ? »

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Fleur,je suis très heureuse de te revoir après tant d'années. Tu es magnifique.

Chose étonnante, Fleur rougit.

-« Merci. Je suis surtout heureuse.

Fleur lui adressa un sourire avant de lui dire :

-« Vous assisterez au mariage n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tenté de vous joindre sans succès. Gabrielle va être tellement contente de vous voir ! »

- J'ai été très occupée, répondit Lysandra sur le même ton évasif, je serai ravie d'assister à ton mariage Fleur. Cérémonie sorcière, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

Fleur hocha la tête.

-« Oui. Avec Voldemort qui cherche à recruter différentes créatures magiques, on a jugé imprudent d'exposer mon origine Vélane. »

Lysandra haussa un sourcil. Voldemort avait déjà remporté la bataille psychologique.

Fleur lui prit la main et l'emmena auprès de ses parents.

-« Papa ! Maman ! Vous vous souvenez de Lysandra » ?

Ses parents hochèrent la tête et Mme Delacour la prit dans ses bras.

A ce moment là , la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau, Mr Weasley -Lysandra fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée- se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec une jeune fille qui aurait pu être jolie si elle elle avait pris ses dents et ses cheveux en adressa un sourire lumineux aux personnes présentes et jeta un regard étonné à Lysandra. Son regard s'attarda sur la broche aux insignes du Dëwrendil et de la Galnicie et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Lysandra plissa les yeux comprenant qu'elle venait de rencontrer la première sorcière qui savait faire usage de son cerveau.

- « Alors, que penses-tu du Terrier ? Demanda Fleur dés qu'elle l'eut amenée à l'écart

-« C'est la maison la plus étroite et bancale que je n'ai jamais vue, nul doute que sans la magie elle serait déjà en ruines -ce qui est déjà le cas . Toutes les filles de Beauxbâtons seront au mariage ? Demanda Lysandra d'un ton curieux.

- « Oui, elles n'auraient raté mon mariage pour rien au monde, malgré les temps sombres qui s'annoncent, dit Fleur qui arborait à présent une expression de gravité.

- « Je ne suis pas étonnée. Tu vas rester en Angleterre ? Tu serais plus en sécurité en France ».

- « Oui, mais je serai plus utile ici et puis je ne vais pas laisser Bill. »

- « Ce n'est pas du courage mais de la stupidité, grommela Lysndra en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tu penses à Gabi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait sans toi ? »

Fleur ne flancha pas.

- « Nous sommes en guerre, j'adore Gabi et prie le Ciel pour que rien n'arrive à ma famille mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que je peux être utile ailleurs. »

Elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire sarcastique. Elle soupira, décidément, Lysandra ne changerait jamais. Le démon qui lui servait de meilleure amie en était responsable, elle en était certaine.

- « Tu as vu Learea récemment » ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte qui ne trompa nullement la jeune elfe.

- « il y a quelques mois, il faut dire qu'on est toutes les deux très occupées »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors? »

- « Irèlila est morte. Je dois la remplacer dans les grandes instances mondiales jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » dit Lysa avec un air de profond ennui.

Fleur secoua la tête.

- « Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être triste »

- « J'en ai marre de prétendre. Bon, et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé d'intéressant à Beauxbâtons depuis que je suis partie ?

OoOoOo

_4, Privet Drive_

Harry avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à lire le livre que Hermione lui avait offert, il avait hâte d'essayer des sorts qui lui avaient semblés très intéressants. Plus tard dans la soirée, il descendit dans le salon où les Dursley étaient installés. Il l'ignorèrent royalement et continuèrent leurs activités c'est-à-dire : Vernon lisait son journal, Pétunia espionnait les voisins et Dudley continuait de casser sa console de jeu.

2 minutes plus tard, les signes caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre.

Harry reconnut: Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol œil, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin.

Les Dursley étaient verts de peur, le visage émacié de Vernon arborai tune couleur qui oscillait entre le bleu et le violet.

-« On ne s'attarde pas Harry »! « Va chercher ta valise ».

Harry s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard sa grosse valise ainsi que sa chouette étaient dans ses bras.

Remus lui pris sa valise des mains et lui sourit. Il lui tendit à sachet de poudre.

Harry grimaça, il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il préférait le portoloin ou la cheminée.

-« Le Terrier »! Enonça-t-il très clairement afin de ne pas réitérer la même mésaventure que lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Dés qu'il mit un pied terre dans le salon des Weasley, ou du moins sitôt qu'il s'affala. Molly se précipita vers lui , le releva puis le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer. Les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie et Ron se contentèrent d'une accolade. Ginny se tint à l'écart mais lui adressa malgré tout un petit sourire incertain. Harry lui retourna son sourire qu'il devinait tout aussi crispé et sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

-« Fleur ! Lysandra ! Descendez, Harry est arrivé »!

Fleur déboula dans la cuisine toute essoufflée et Lysandra arriva à son tour avec une démarche nonchalante elle ne perdit pas l'occasion de se moquer de Fleur qui, une fois n'est pas coutume semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et le jaugea du regard.

Harry observa l'inconnue avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Les longs cheveux blonds attachés en mèches anglaise ,tresses et chignons ,ses beaux yeux mauves et gris qui étaient froids,ses oreilles plus effilés que la normale. Ce qui attirait son attention c'est qu'elle semblait tout droit sortie des contes merveilleux qui Pétunia adorait et qu'il lui dérobait, plus petits. Il devait avouer qu'ils pensaient que les Elfes étaient des créatures mythologiques. Il reprit ses esprit et remarqua qu'elle s'était rapidement détournée de lui, arborant une expression de profond ennui qui lui rappelait un petit trop les airs supérieurs qu'arborait Malfoy.

-Harry, je te présente la princesse Lysandra du Dëwrendil, dit Molly.

Harry s'inclina devant Lysandra et lui dit :

-« Enchanté, princesse ».

-« Moi de même Harry Potter ». Avec un ton qui sonna faux même à ses propres oreilles.

**Chapitre peut-être un peu court au vu de ces nombreux mois de silence mais je pense qu'une réduction de la taille des chapitres permettra des mises à jour plus régulières par rapport à l'énorme quantité de travail à laquelle je fais face en tant qu'élève de prépa. **

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter at: Feel_my_words**


End file.
